


occultatum

by kimwonpil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (or is it? the timeline is very skewed), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Vampires, Violence, jungwoo-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwonpil/pseuds/kimwonpil
Summary: He had to leave the village, not by his own accord but Jungwoo had to leave. To spend a year in the manor on top of the lofty cliffs was a life he would never had considered but fate had a strange way of playing with his path.The three men that inhabited the manor were anything but ordinary, Jungwoo wasn't sure he would make it out with his head or his heart in tact. But he was willing to find out, he had been chosen after all.





	1. February

**Author's Note:**

> here it is! my baby! i have been working on this for months with the help of my girlfriend and excessive amounts of exam stress. this world has been such fun to create and i can't wait to share it with everyone, i hope you enjoy reading as much as i have writing this! i was heavily inspired by jane eyre that i have been studying intensely as well as shakespeare and some of margaret atwood's novels. nothing in this universe is quite as it seems and i didn't expect it to grow as much as it has.

****It was dark and dreary on the Sunday morn in which Jungwoo had awoken, the grey crystalline sky smattered with clouds and streaks of dampened light. Everything felt too quiet, for what an event it should have been. But Jungwoo was twenty one now, he had to grow up.

“Son, your Mother says breakfast will be ready soon.”

Jungwoo noted that his Father’s voice was gravely monotonous, like an automaton of Greek myth; his Father was far, far away from their world by now though, thoughts blunt like a dull blade. The boy no longer knew who the man really was.

The kitchen was warm that morning, heat emanating from a small wood-burner Jungwoo had worked hard to make as the smell of baked bread and crackling bacon filled him to the brim. Home. Jungwoo sat down, taking in the scene that played out like the same broken record everyday, eating his breakfast as he observed.

His Mother and younger siblings were bickering around the kettle, something hushed and obviously not meant to be eavesdropped on but Jungwoo couldn’t help it. Secrets were not commonplace in the tiny household, everyone knew everything about the others unless you truly had something to hide.

“Jungwoo, eat. You need your strength for today.” His Mother continued to scold him as if he was still a child, waving around her own fork in his face.

“What strength? It’s not like he’s going to be fighting anyone.” The girl opposite Jungwoo sniggered, his sister enjoyed nothing more than to poke fun at him, particularly his lack of skills that every other boy in the village held. Jungwoo could not carry hay bales or sheep, he could not lead like Yukhei - the mayor’s son and his boyfriend - could, he could not do anything like that at all.

“Oh he’ll need strength…” Their Father’s voice made everyone stop short, Jungwoo looking over at him with wide and naive eyes. “If he gets chosen, an’ you know how they rig them stupid votes so he probably will, he’ll need more strength than the rest of us can ever comprehend.”

If his Father had been anyone else, Jungwoo would have laughed in his face, said that the Choosing wasn’t really that bad. But Jungwoo had seen himself the way the most powerful and domineering of men had fallen to their knees in that town hall, words cutting through their very existence and rendering them but a shadow of their former selves.

Living in a village as small as this, Jungwoo had known of what the Choosing was since before he could talk. His Father and Mother were constantly discussing how their first born would cope if he were picked; Jungwoo had been a sickly and clingy child, constantly crying and worrying his parents unnecessarily. The man’s Father had once been chosen, had completed but two months at his post and arrived back home, not quite right in the head and he never truly recovered. No one spoke of the horrors that took place after the Choosing, Jungwoo only knew that it concerned the ominous manor that lay on the hill an hours walk away from the confines of their village.

Passers by would often comment on the manor when Jungwoo was helping in his parent’s allotment, asking who lived their and whether they ever ventured down to the village. Jungwoo would always reply with a shrug of his shoulders. How was he to know what happened up there if no one around him muttered even a word of it?

“Jungwoo, go get changed, we only have twenty minutes.” His Mother snapped Jungwoo from his reverie, voice strained as she gave her son a small smile before ushering him away and back to his room. The boy pulled on a simple beige tunic, the only one that would fit him since a late growth spurt had left everything else too tight and small. Before he could even finish putting on his shoes Jungwoo’s family was already pushing him out the door, the rest of the village walking with them towards the town hall with baited breath.

At the age of twenty-one all citizens of the village were required to attend and partake in the Choosing; except those who had already been chosen, for many had not returned either physically or mentally. Jungwoo had hoped and prayed that the meeting could have been brought forward, even just a day, for then he would not have had to join. But luck was never on the man’s side, his birthday, they had chosen his birthday to hold the event; it seemed as if fate was mocking him from far above.

Packed into the town hall, Jungwoo had never felt so breathless, his voice was strained as he called out to his Mother, hand shaking as he clung onto her own for dear life. Jungwoo was never one for tight spaces, he got nervous and panicky and felt as if the walls would close in on his very being and render him dead.

“Welcome everyone, to the Choosing this year.” Jungwoo heard many of the villagers scoff, their mayor acted as if this was a sort of game and every year the crowd in front of him grew tired and annoyed at his sentiment. Yukhei stood right by his Father, face solemn as he locked eyes with his boyfriend for a brief moment before he sat down, preparing for the next few words.

“As with every year, we will choose one of you to climb up to the manor where you will be stationed for a year, you may return if your case is severe but do not leave unless necessary. The same rules apply: you must not discuss the events that befall you there and a diary must be kept every day.”

All of the villagers were silent, save for the roaring of Jungwoo’s heartbeat that he felt was louder than a stormy night. The mayor pulled out a slip of paper from a tattered box, eyebrow raising as he opened it. There was no pause, no time to prepare for the words that came next:

“The Chosen is Kim Jungwoo, aged twenty-one. You will leave in one hour, please prepare diligently and say your goodbyes with haste.”

A vengeful knife, not unkeen like his Father’s but rather sharp and menacing, pierced through Jungwoo’s chest, heaving as his knees gave out beneath him. The boy could make out muffled shouts and his sisters crying behind him but he could no longer place them in the blurry mess of his vision. He tried to grab onto the blade and wrench it from himself but he could find no handle, simply clawing at his shirt as he wheezed and tried to swallow but his throat was dry.

“Son, Jungwoo… Let’s go…” His Mother’s voice, soft and gentle and warm, it felt as if it was the only thing Jungwoo could cling onto to ground himself. Balancing on the edge of something dangerous as he followed her, feet dragging behind him as if treading water. He still could not see, could not hear anything else clearly, but that did not matter. He needed to get home, to say goodbye. Who knew whether he would ever see his family again?

Jungwoo let his family lead him back, staggering around like a drunken fool as he cried and cried. He felt useless, completely bone dead, everyone packing for him as he lay on his bed like a rag doll. Nothing had ever felt so hurtful, even though his Father had warned him about the Choosing being rigged, he decided to stay blissfully ignorant; the last few months had been all about him and Yukhei, nothing had prepared Jungwoo for him… And whatever hid inside the walls of the manor.

It felt like seconds later when his Father pulled him to his feet, passing Jungwoo his handkerchief as he let his son dry his bloodshot eyes. They knew times like this would cease to exist in a matter of minutes, Jungwoo wished it could have been longer, wished he could have cherished what love he was given from everyone around him.

Escorting Jungwoo to the meeting place was an easier task, backpack slung over his shoulders as he dressed for the cold winds and darkened skies that were brewing in the heavens. The mayor was there to see him off, the track towards the manor looming in front of him as if it was to send him straight to hell. The boy turned to his family, eyes lost and face contorted as he tried to hold back any semblance of emotion, any shred of feeling that he was no longer allowed to show. For his family’s sake he had to remain strong.

“You’ll be alright Jungwoo, you’ll be okay, my boy.” Jungwoo’s Mother was crying, tears wetting his shawl and coat as he pulled her close to him. For a woman so headstrong, Jungwoo had never seen her break so easily; that was when it dawned on him just what this meant for her. She had seen her husband leave up to the manor only years prior and now her son, only just of age, could be lost to the wills of whatever lay up there. He understood her terror, but he could not say anything to console her.

As he pulled away, Jungwoo did notice the peculiar sight, something that would ingrain itself in his memory for months to come.

Yukhei, gaze set hard and jaw clenched as he stared at Jungwoo. He did not know what the glare was for, nor what it was supposed to mean, but as he departed so did his boyfriend, turning swiftly away as he ran back to the village hall, rain starting to pour.

The track seemed to extend on for miles and miles, Jungwoo squinting as the downpour clouded his vision and made everything blurry and unsafe for the boy who had known nothing more than his village. This walk was only supposed to take an hour at most, Jungwoo reminded himself, although he was sure it had been more than two by now. Each rock seemed more like a boulder and each blade of grass seemed to lead him further and further astray.

Jungwoo began to sing, attempting to distract himself from the torrent of voices in his head, telling him to turn away and run back home. He was desperate, voice hoarse and choked up with tears as the lilting melody began. It was an old miners song, something of days gone by:

 

_Below, below, watching the fires glow,_

_We walk and crawl, coming to a slow_

_Watching embers burning bright,_

_A miners feast we’ll have tonight,_

_Below, below, watching the fires grow._

 

_We dig, we find, the jewels far beneath the land,_

_We’ll make them into rings, gold and big and grand._

_Our wives will cry with glee and joy_

_We’ll have life in our hearts, feel like boys_

_We dig, we find, so come lend us a hand._

 

_At home, we wait by the fires burning strong,_

_It felt too cold, since in the mines we did belong,_

_One thing that still stands tall,_

_Our miners tales still do enthrall,_

_We’ll keep on mining, with this miners song._

 

The boy managed to crack a small smile, brushing a tear from his damp cheek as he noticed the rain had eased up, even the manor appeared closer.

It was an imposing building, looming over the landscape as if a silhouette of a great structure meant for Gods. The shadowy features were dramatic, Jungwoo scoffing at the gargoyles he could make out hanging over the door. Each and every window was stained glass, the moonlight illuminating the myriad of colours that Jungwoo felt as if he had never seen before. The village was all beige hues and grey faces everywhere he looked, but this manor was gothic and dark and mysterious; it was not inviting in the slightest, but Jungwoo had to venture inside.

At long last, he approached the front door, it stood proud and was flanked by an archway woven with ivy leaves and moss. There was a knocker, fashioned from marble in the face of a lion, teeth bared to frighten away any trespassers. In those moments, Jungwoo felt like an intruder, as if he had stepped into a world he did not belong and did not wish to. His hand raised, slowly and carefully as he wrapped on the door thrice, standing back to await his host.

Jungwoo heard the rumbling of thunder as he stood there, the dull ache in his legs from hours of climbing finally making itself known. Everything felt as if it was crumbling once again, on the verge of collapsing altogether when a face suddenly popped out from around the doorway, owlish eyes greeting him with curiosity.

“Welcome, you are late.” The voice was deep, Jungwoo noted in surprise. The face of the man in front of him was more youthful and did not match his tone at all. Jungwoo was brought into a candlelit hallway, quite literally so as a single flame ignited the space just enough for the boy to see.

“My name is Kim Jungwoo, I apologise for my tardiness sir.” In contrast to his surroundings, Jungwoo sounded soft and melodious, wanting to appear confident for the man in front of him who was yet to introduce himself. Bowing, just in case, Jungwoo brought his backpack off his shoulder, sighing contently at the loss of weight resting on him.

“I am Doyoung, don’t address me as sir please, I’ll feel old.” The man, now known as Doyoung let out a bland chuckle, eyes still staring at Jungwoo as if trying to decipher him. Jungwoo had often been called an open book but he was not about to let down his defenses for the stranger anytime soon.

He couldn’t help but feel, however, that something was wrong. It was not the off kilter ticking of the two clocks in the room, nor was it the way that Doyoung kept glancing at him in a way that made Jungwoo’s stomach churn with dread. It was rather a simple feeling, a sense that something was not quite right, that something was going to happen that was not supposed to.

It appeared that Doyoung felt it too as he began to swiftly exit the hallway, Jungwoo struggling to pull his backpack off the ground as he attempted to follow. But all it took was a misplaced step in the darkened room that sent Jungwoo sprawling to the floor, chin colliding with marble with a sharp yelp leaving the boy’s lips. He heard a gasp and a shout but his ears were ringing too hard to understand, why was he always falling?

“Johnny get back here!”

That scream was clear, Jungwoo tilting his head up just enough to see another figure in the hallway, this one taller and stockier than Doyoung and moving so quickly it made Jungwoo dizzy.

“Jungwoo move, now!” He heard Doyoung order, but it was too late.

Johnny lunged for the boy in front of him, manic laughter echoing as a sharp pain erupted in Jungwoo’s arm.

Twenty-first birthdays were never supposed to be happy.


	2. Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to update, i hope everyone enjoys chapter 2!! hopefully i'll have a better update schedule now that my volunteering is done and dusted ^^

_Dear Yukhei,_

_I have since awoken from what has been a supposed three days of slumber, the events which unfolded prior to my coma were some of the most ghastly and indescribable things that words on paper cannot do justice to. My neck has been bandaged and the pain which strikes every time I move too fast renders me bedridden; I could only wish to go back home now, I miss you and my parents dearly._

_Divulging into the life I will now lead up here is supposedly against the rules of our people, but I trust you to keep this letter secret and away from prying eyes._

_When I first arrived I was greeted by a man named Doyoung, so far he is the only one who has seen me since I woke up - although he was brash and did not speak then. Upon trying to follow him further into the manor I fell and hit my head and then neck against the black marble tiles; Johnny, another inhabitant of the manor, attempted to wound me further by scratching and digging his nails into my exposed neck. This was when I fainted and learnt of the cruel fate this manor holds._

_Something is not right here Yukhei, I trust this letter finds you well and that my parents are fit and healthy. Do not fret however, I am stronger than I appear._

_With love, Jungwoo._

 

It wasn’t until the writing set was packed away and the letter sealed that Jungwoo heard another voice, one he had not heard before. The tone was soft, mellow and melodic as if it were singing throughout the hallways of the manor; Jungwoo could not yet place the location of the voice, the echoes rendered him confused and disorientated.

“Doyoung… Doie? Come out, come out wherever you are…”

Jungwoo perked up at that, the calling was suddenly far closer and clearer, no longer muffled by the streams of hallways surrounding his room. How could a person move so fast? Maybe his ears were just playing tricks on him, Jungwoo concluded as he led back down, fully intending on returning to the land of slumber.

“Are you in here?” A beat of silence occurred as the door cracked open, Jungwoo’s breath halting from underneath the plush duvet. The figure moved closer, floorboards starting to squeak underfoot, only increasing the tension and rendering the boy in bed immobile.

Suddenly the covers were ripped from his being, the offender screeching and stumbling back.

“You’re not Doyoung! Who are you?!” The disgusted tone sounded far, far away from the childish voice of only moments earlier and Jungwoo shrunk, curling in on himself. Whoever the other person was, Jungwoo could not tell as he tried to take a peek, the man having fallen backwards as well. Great, they were both as disgruntled and scared as the other; Jungwoo knew he should make the first move and introduce himself politely, but he could not bring himself to face whoever else was there.

“I asked a question imbecile, who are you? I-I won’t hesitate to… Uhm… Call Johnny! Yes! That’s what I’ll do!” Jungwoo couldn’t help but giggle, the way in which the man spoke was almost endearing, he was definitely not the predator or threatening type that Jungwoo had thought him to be. Sitting up, he finally decided that it was high time for an introduction.

“I’m Kim Jungwoo, I came from the village. I thought someone would have already alerted you of my presence, I have been here for three days already after all.” Jungwoo extended his hand, smile small and timid as the man in front of him shook it hesitantly, a look of realisation evident on his face. 

“Oh you’re Jungwoo, I see. Doyoung doesn’t exactly tell me much around here these days, he’s very grumpy all the time. I’m Jaehyun, the youngest of the three, welcome to the manor.” Jaehyun spoke as if the previous one-way conversation had not occurred at all, it seemed that he had every intention to make Jungwoo as comfortable as he could, possibly knowing just what dark events could arise within the confines of the house. 

It fell silent for a moment and Jungwoo’s stomach decided to grumble just then, typical, Jungwoo whined and put his head in his hands. Jaehyun looked at the man with wide eyes, fretting for a moment before he had an idea.

“You’re hungry, we should go downstairs and make some food in the kitchens. We just received our delivery for the week and there’s ingredients to make shortbread…” Jaehyun rambled, arms waving about in a flustered fashion as Jungwoo nodded in agreement, shortbread sounded great. Jungwoo had not eaten the sweet delicacy in so long, his diet was very bland all things considered, being able to afford sugar was a privilege only reserved for the richest in society. Even Yukhei and his father were not capable of doing so.

Jungwoo carefully slipped out from underneath the duvet, having changed into some more comfortable, loose clothes earlier. The wardrobe in the room was already full, he had only packed another two pairs of his own and the surprise was greatly appreciated. Jaehyun started to lead the way, pushing the heavy wooden door open and out onto a shadowy hallway. Everything seemed dim, colour palette muted unlike the stained glass lit rooms he had entered thus far; Jungwoo wondered if the aesthetic choice had a meaning, or if the manor had simply evolved this way over time, being built by generations and furnished over decades. 

Hallways became winding staircases, encased by darkened stone and melting candles, wax a deep, satin red. Jaehyun kept going down, humming a soft melody, the tune escaping Jungwoo as he continued to follow until he was sure they could not go any deeper into the manor lest they end up at the entrance to the underworld itself.

“Here we are.” At the end of the staircase was an awning, petite and intricately carved, Jaehyun having to duck in order to fit, Jungwoo doing the same. The room that they entered was much larger than the entrance suggested, a massive wooden dining table adorning the centre, flanked by benches and neatly placed cutlery. The smell of fresh food was almost overwhelming, Jungwoo a little dazed at all the cooking appliances and room that they had. For three people, this was too excessive, but Jungwoo wasn’t one to judge. 

“So, I’ll just head into the cellar to get everything, you can sit down I’ll be back!” And with that Jaehyun had disappeared off into another room, concealed behind a large cupboard, stacked high with herbs and loose vegetables. Jungwoo made himself at home, sitting at the edge of one of the benches, tapping his feet rhythmically against the cobbled floors. It was a minute later when Jaehyun returned, ingredients and cutlery bundled in his arms like a kid coming to show his parents a piece of art work they were proud of. Jungwoo resisted the urge to coo.

“Wow… That’s a lot of stuff.”

“Well, we all eat a lot, especially Johnny. When he comes down for meals that is.” Jaehyun’s voice trailed off, replaced by a pout as he sat next to Jungwoo, almost a little too close but Jungwoo didn’t mention it. He was happy to find a friendly face in the maze of a manor he’d lost himself in.

As they set to work making the biscuits, Jungwoo found himself slipping into a comfortable state, no longer jarred by the darkness or the strange situations but rather at peace, at least for a moment. 

Once the shortbread was carefully placed in the scorching oven, the smell of fresh baking filling the air of the kitchen, a voice Jungwoo recognised as Doyoung was descending the stairs above them. Jaehyun’s face lit up at the prospect of more people arriving to test their cooking attempt, normally Doyoung would bar him from the kitchen since he was quite the clutz. But when Jungwoo spotted the figure of the man another was accompanying him and the man shrunk back in fear, figure hiding behind Jaehyun’s as his face drained of any colour. Johnny.

All four of the men in the kitchen stopped short, the tension thick and humid in the air; if Jungwoo could move he would have run, sprinted far, far away. But it was as if his body were trapped under Johnny’s steely gaze, eyes boring straight through him and reading through his every memory. 

“Me and Jungwoo made shortbread, it’ll be ready really soon. Both of you should stick around to try some.” Jaehyun’s cheerful voice broke the silence, hands clasped together as he ushered them all to sit back down at the table. He placed a careful hand on Jungwoo’s shoulder, the man instantly relaxing from his rigid, defensive stance as he scooted into place. Thankfully Jungwoo was opposite Doyoung, diagonally across from Johnny instead. It didn’t help that the man wouldn’t stop looking at him, Jungwoo didn’t look back, fearing he would only be turned to stone.

Someone cleared their throat but Jungwoo could not tell whom, too wrapped up in his own thoughts. 

“Jungwoo, I owe you an apology.”

Those words were enough to leave Jungwoo speechless, voice and breath getting trapped in his throat as he chewed on his lip. He guessed he did deserve one after what had happened, but Jungwoo didn’t think Johnny was the apologising type, too uptight and stuck in his own ways from the way he carried himself. The man was silent and brooding like an incoming storm approaching on the horizon; he scared Jungwoo and made him tremble with childlike fear.

“What I did several days ago was completely out of order, I… I had not been feeling well and you were unfortunately on the receiving end of such ill-fated circumstances. I assure you that it will not happen again, I am sorry.” The way in which Johnny articulated every word would have sounded artificial had his face not been so transparent, so full of emotion and guilt that Jungwoo caved.

“I accept your apology, I hope we can get along better and move past this.” Jungwoo replied with just as much formality, accepting the handshake Johnny offered as everyone visibly deflated, pleased that no dispute had occurred. They managed to eat the shortbread biscuits in comfortable silence, Jaehyun pleased with the outcome of his sweet treats, smile just as bright as ever that Jungwoo couldn’t help but to mirror it.

“Well, I guess this would be a good time to announce that we have a masked ball tonight. Jungwoo, you will be expected to help out the servants in the dining hall, serving food and champagne.” Doyoung’s voice was polite and level-headed, Jungwoo noting that he probably ran the ship around here despite not being the oldest of the three men. A few questions struck Jungwoo as he listened, firstly he had not realised that there was anyone but the four of them here and since when was there a masked ball? It all seemed very quickly prepared.

“With all due respect Doyoung, but I didn’t realise there were other servants here. I also do not have anything to wear to something as pompous as a masked ball.”

“Oh do not worry, we have a variety of uniforms in the main servants quarters. All of our staff live in a separate part of the manor, you are a special case since you’re only here for a year after all. You are more of a personal assistant to us than a mere servant.” Doyoung explained with a small grin, lips quirking as he observed Jungwoo.

“I see, I guess I should go and prepare then for this masquerade.” Jungwoo smiled back, face tight as he tried his best to appear as if he were not fretting. The man had never been near a party nor a ball in his lifetime, finding them much to high-brow for someone as common as him. The life of the elite was secluded, Jungwoo could not reach high enough to join them, until now that was.

Doyoung stood up as Jungwoo did, the pair awkwardly going in unison towards the door, the elder saying softly that he would accompany Jungwoo to the servants quarters. It was a silent journey, the clicking of shoes and Jungwoo’s thrumming heartbeat being the only sounds to follow him as they went. 

“Here we are, I expect you to listen to them well. Don’t disappoint or make a fool of our household name tonight or there will be dire consequences Jungwoo.” Doyoung said sternly, straightening out Jungwoo’s collar as he refused to meet the taller’s gaze, shrinking back into the shadows in which they’d emerged without as much as a farewell.

“Alright, here we go then.” Jungwoo breathed out and pushed open the door.

Approximately five hours and several costume changes Jungwoo finally threw himself out of that same door, flustered and unsure of what to do now. The servants, all perfectly nice and understanding people, had told him to report to the three masters of the manor and accompany them as they greeted guests at the masquerade. He was fitted in a ruffled white dress shirt and tightened black waistcoat, mask a contrasting vermilion adorned with small feathers. It was surely simplistic compared to what he had imagined most guests would arrive in, high fashion was way out of the league of a servant.

There was light chatter coming from someone in the centre of the manor, the tinkling of piano keys echoing through the halls. Jungwoo followed the sounds, hoping he would somehow stumble across the party. As it would happen, he did, and very quickly.

Jaehyun was leant against a wall as he rounded the corner, glass of wine held daintily in his hand as he smiled at the scene in front of him. Dozens of the wealthiest guests in the country had attended the ball that day, dressed in the finest attire Jungwoo could never even dream of laying a hand on. Everyone was laughing and joking, dancing and snacking on the canapes he’d helped prepare only hours earlier.

“Why hello there, fancy seeing you here.” Jaehyun drawled, obviously a little tipsy even though the hour was still early. The elder looked Jungwoo up and down, giving an approving nod which only served to make him more embarrassed than he already was.

“Oh! Hello Jaehyun, I was wondering what I should be doing here? I don’t want to get in anyone’s way.”

“Just stick with me Jungwoo, Johnny and Doyoung normally handle all the party stuff. They talk to the higher ups and make sure everyone is alright. I just observe, watch the goings on.”

Jungwoo nodded wordlessly and settled back against the wall as the pair began to make light conversation, mainly about Jungwoo’s time with the servants as the party carried on around them. It wasn’t until the guests were called for the feast that Jungwoo managed to move, letting Jaehyun leave to take his place at the head of the tables. He looked regal, prince-like, Jungwoo felt inferior. 

The food smelled absolutely divine and all Jungwoo could do was stand there orderly as he tried to avoid his stomach rumbling. All he had eaten today was two of the shortbread biscuits and a thin cracker he had swiped when making the canapes, he hoped there would be some leftovers later. 

“I say we propose a toast! To spring and to good fortunes!” Doyoung’s voice was suddenly much louder than Jungwoo had ever heard, a smile evident in his tone as he brought up his cup, everyone cheering as they followed. 

Maybe Jungwoo had made up his mind too soon, maybe the men on top of the manor could be trusted, they were mellow and brought joy in their own ways. Yes, the Village had been on the receiving end of their tales of woe, but maybe this could be a change for the better?

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on twitter, i'm lonely: [@prince_jungwoo](https://twitter.com/prince_jungwoo)  
> here's my cc: [♡](https://curiouscat.me/prince_jungwoo)


	3. Fermata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is chapter 3!! hopefully this doesn't answer too many questions, i intend to keep the mystery for as long as i can hehe. thank you to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos so far, the support has been really great ^-^

Days turned into weeks and Jungwoo awoke one day in realisation that he had been stuck in the manor for over a month, the subdued hours rolling and rolling until they became a constant in his life. He had been so used to routine and the sudden change had been a shock to the man’s system, confused by the lack of structure that inhabited every corner of the majestic house and leached into his very being with every passing day.

Jungwoo noted that he had not seen any of his three employers for over seventy two hours, wondering what on earth they could be doing in their absence. The men lived in the night, strange habits which he did not understand. They sometimes invited Jungwoo to join them during midnight feasts, extravagant meals set for the four of them, Jungwoo did not fit into the fray of canapes and expensive cutlery. He longed for the days when he ventured into the kitchen and made a homely meal in his own company, not followed on his heels by Jaehyun or another wanderer eager to see what he was concocting.

Of course, Jungwoo loved the company when he was expecting it but something was definitely, certainly, wrong. He could not doubt that anymore. The way the three men had almost ghostly presences in the manor, drifting about their lives in a way Jungwoo did not think was particularly human. But he could not question, could not wonder for more than a moment because he found his thoughts spiralled far too fast and it scared him. Living in the manor only cemented the thin ground he stood on, Jungwoo could see how his own Father so quickly slipped under the ice.

It was the second of April now, the air crisp and filled with the blossoms of Spring. The gardens below the west wing of the manor were in full bloom, vibrant colours entwining with the dark cliff edges they threatened to spill over. Miles upon miles of meadows extended to the north, Jungwoo could spend hours on the balcony overlooking the mystical nature that he so desperately wanted to explore but did not do so in fear of getting lost or never wishing to return to the house. As much as Jungwoo loved the manor, it was not a world in which he wanted to occupy for too long, afraid of being changed completely within its walls.

Jungwoo made his way out of his room at long last, it was midday already and the boy was famished after barely eating the day before, too absorbed in a book to care for food. Doyoung had been the one to recommend it, only days after the masquerade ball the elder had taken him to his room and through a hidden door at the back of his wardrobe. Jungwoo had followed out of sheer boredom - he had been doing nothing and needed excitement, paranoia be damned - the outcome was a massive library in one of the manor towers, walls completely lined with novels and stories of far off lands. Enraptured, Jungwoo had taken to seizing as many books as possible, taking them back to his room with a childlike excitement in his step.

But that had been weeks ago now, Jungwoo was working through the books in solitude, devoid of human interaction for days at a time when Doyoung or the others didn’t show up to ask him to complete a task. Most jobs he was given were mundane chores that Jungwoo didn’t care for and this left him wondering what to do with the free time he had not expected to have. Which was why in that moment he decided that he would make himself a picnic and venture into the gardens to read amongst some of the maids tending to the flora and fauna.

His book of choice was something which had been published long ago, in a time not known to Jungwoo or anyone in the village, it was strange, how something like this had survived. The cover read “The Fountain Overflows - Rebecca West” font faded and indents littering the spine, it looked unappealing at first glance but the story which unravelled between every page left Jungwoo hooked. It was eloquent and oh so very real whilst also holding a shred of fantasy, pulling at the man’s heart strings and leaving him left in a world beyond his own.

“Maybe I’ll finally finish it today…” Jungwoo pondered to himself aloud, hugging the book to his chest as he took the winding stairs to the kitchen. All around him, voices and movements echoed, spiralling from up and down, left and right, enveloping his being. A particularly loud shout stopped Jungwoo in his tracks as he tilted his head up, realising it was Johnny. The shouting persisted, blood-curdling screeches as he heard Doyoung and Jaehyun shouting right back, something crashing and breaking. Jungwoo decided to hurry onwards, he did not want to be involved, that was not his job.

In the kitchen there was no one, it was deserted and void of any trace of life, save for the baked goods on the table and blooming flowers in vases on the window sills. The door there led out onto the moors, untamed and winding through clouds and wisps of magic, Jungwoo decided it would be best not to go out that way. He collected a few slices of bread and cheese, tying them up in a patterned handkerchief and holding it close to his chest along with the book, humming to drown out the perpetual cries and deafening shouts.

Another thing which had not ceased to amaze the man was his ever growing love for music, the manor held so many instruments that Jungwoo had never imagined one could afford and Doyoung seemed to know how to play every one of them. The lyre and a grand piano being the most common of choices, Doyoung would often play for him, accompanied by Jaehyun's lilting voice and deep, mellow tone.

But due to unforeseen circumstances the men had run into the far corners of the castle, not allowing Jungwoo to do so much as greet them. He could not think of what he did wrong.

The night of the masquerade ball had gone swimmingly, he thought to himself as he ventured back up the stairs, bubbling melody filling the gaps of silence that hung in the air. He had helped serve food and champagne, had even been introduced to some of Jaehyun's friends from neighboring counties, sharply dressed but with bouts of jokes and tricks up their sleeves. Everything had been fine until the morning after when Jaehyun had ignored him during breakfast, eyes glassy and face solemn. Eventually this had ceased but Jungwoo had been jarred and both Johnny and Doyoung seemed to become more distant, if that was possible. Easy conversations were hard to come by and Jungwoo felt more isolated and cut off from their whimsical ways, the connection lost and trampled on.

It was no use getting caught up in mindless spirals however, Jungwoo had much more pressing matters, such as his novel and finding a shady space to sit in the mid afternoon sun. Venturing out into the garden, through the vegetable patches and high rising vines, Jungwoo settled beneath the grand oak tree, waving at the gardeners who greeted him. Things appeared all too formal here, he did not know much about the other workers, they seemed sworn to secrecy and did not work the same schedule as Jungwoo. It was peculiar but he did not question it out of politeness and respect for what their employers must want.

The man leant back to observe his surroundings, the garden lush and full of life as he breathed in the clean and crisp air. It seemed as if, in that moment, that little could go wrong or spoil his day, the sun shining just a bit brighter as he tilted his head up to the blinding blue sky above him. 

But nothing could ever truly last, that was another lesson Jungwoo had learned within the confines of the manor. Peace, tranquility and harmony was only found in fleeting moments before the crushing weight of discord and fracturing tensions overrode every trace of it. Johnny's shouting once again invaded his every sense, leaving him unnerved; Jungwoo wondered what the cause of his constant rebellions was, maybe a short temper? Or something more sinister that hid below the surface? But it wasn't long before it developed into something far more ugly, the cracking and shattering of glass making the people in the garden stop short, staring at the window which had received the damage. Quiet descended faster than noise had entered and Jungwoo was left overwhelmed, stunned by what he was witnessing.

It was like a photograph and then it was not, workers carrying on as if nothing had occurred but the noise was gone. No longer was there chatter, nor laughing and jokes; a switch had been flicked and Jungwoo too failed to let out a noise, even his breath cut out to almost nothing.

He did not understand, he did not wish to understand but he felt as if it was now his duty. Book now laying forgotten, Jungwoo lay surrounded in a cacophony of thoughts, wondering how he should approach the three men. Would they let him in? Let him know the secrets of this eerie place? He doubted it but trying could not lead him any lower than he had already sunk.

"Excuse me, you are Kim Jungwoo right?" The voice was like a wisp of the wind, fleeting and breathless, Jungwoo's eyes snapped up in recognition to find a figure looming over him. The man's face was young but grubby, smudges of dirt littering his cheeks and forehead, dark hair covering shimmering eyes.

"Yes that's me." He replied simply, shuffling back so that the man wasn't intruding into his own space so much, feeling a little rattled by the intimate smile flashed his way, the stranger sitting himself down too.

"I'm Ten! I can't stay for too long but I needed to tell you something, just one thing." Ten spoke mysteriously, an edge of dramatics to his tone that made Jungwoo almost roll his eyes. But he couldn't turn down the man, he was longing for someone to make conversation with, even if their intentions were suspicious and unknown.

"You won't get by in this place without knowing secrets, weasel your way in however you can, don't let go of loose threads you hold on to. You never know when you might cease to exist in their eyes, keep on top of the water, okay?" Ten's words were cryptic, Jungwoo tilting his head in confusion and blinking as he tried to wrap his head around everything. He shook his head, eyes scrunching shut, blinking them open as questions flung from his mouth.

"What secrets? Do you know what they are hiding, do-" But Jungwoo stopped before he had barely begun, Ten had gone, the man's figure had disappeared seemingly without a trace. No, no that wasn't right, he was just there, Jungwoo thought to himself, scrambling to his feet with shock on his features.

"Ten.. Where are you?" He called out, eyes wide as he spun around and checked in every direction, eyes steely as he realised what he did not want to admit. Ten had well and truly gone. A gardener eyed him with a worried glance before returning to his work without an utterance, had he gone insane? Ten had been right there and yet he had vanished, was this how it began? The inevitable madness of which he would surely be swept away by. Jungwoo fled the garden, trampling on the pages of the book and sloppily making his way back into the manor, rubbing at his eyes as he grew breathless and disorientated. 

He didn’t see Jaehyun’s darkened figure in the hallway, watching him pass by without so much as a whisper of concern, nor did he see Doyoung’s shadow dragging Johnny far away from the wandering Jungwoo and further into the depths of the castle, the eldest shrieking and struggling in his grip.

Jungwoo could barely hold himself up as he staggered back to his room, retreating under the blankets and trying to steady his heartbeat but to no avail, it was erratic and devilishly fast paced. The man cried then, curling up as he muttered out for his mother, for his father, even for Yukhei. Anyone to comfort him in his moment of estranged delusion, but no one came. When sleep greeted the boy, it came curling at his frame with a suffocating embrace, dragging him under, Jungwoo did not know whether he would surface again.

April was a lonely month, April brought pain and solitude and passing whispers. He heard not a peep from Johnny, not a humming tune from Doyoung and not a laugh from Jaehyun. Jungwoo was alone. He wished that a moment of merriment would greet him soon, he could only hope that the storm would pass. 

By the time April had drawn to a close, Jungwoo had changed, no longer the scared boy who jumped at the flickering of candles. He was determined that the manor would not get the best of him, if the three men concealed within its walls would not come to him, then he would go to them, invited or not. After all, there were secrets to reveal, Jungwoo would uncover every last one of them. 

At the strike of seven on the dawn of May, Jungwoo opened his door with a new purpose: to raise hell and raise the myths with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter♡](https://twitter.com/prince_jungwoo)   
>  [cc☆](https://curiouscat.me/prince_jungwoo)


	4. Lament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there!! it's 11pm right now but we got here!! this is a monster of a chapter in comparison to my previous ones at 4.4k he's a big boi indeed. but hopefully this will answer /some/ of your questions, if you want to share any theories i'm always around to hear them and every comment and kudos means a lot ^-^ thank you everyone for reading and sticking with me through these breaks in posting, hopefully i'll be a bit less sporadic from now on!

It was the man in the kitchen who made Jungwoo stop short. Doyoung’s frame was shaking, hands clutched to the marble countertop as he heaved in ragged breaths; he looked pained, hair and clothes damp as if he had ventured in from the brooding storm outside. The day had not yet broken, lamps still flickering which only served to make the atmosphere more tense than it needed to be.

Jungwoo did not know whether he should speak up, head tilting as he observed Doyoung's figure, jaw clenched with uncertainty as he took a step closer. Nothing bad could surely come of asking if the elder was alright? He looked awful, maybe Jungwoo could help him out, even a little?

"Jungwoo, could you open the door please..." Doyoung rasped out before Jungwoo could speak, steadying himself as his hands released their grip on the counter. The younger couldn't find the words to reply and simply did as he was told, so much for being a stronger person, Jungwoo couldn't even speak in Doyoung's presence.

Doyoung staggered towards the open doorway, head hung low as he cleared his throat, calling Jaehyun's name loudly into the misty morning. The man in question came running, heels skidding on the cobblestones of the kitchen floor as he fell, in a similar state of disarray as Doyoung had been.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" Doyoung screamed, vulgar words like venom across his tongue as he spat at Jaehyun's pitiful form. When the younger did not answer it only served to increase Doyoung's rage as he lunged at Jaehyun, tackling the man to the floor and pinning him down.

"I asked you a question idiot, what were you thinking?" Doyoung's voice was low, Jungwoo could have sworn that the room fell stone cold, temperature dropping in time with the mood as a small whimper left Jaehyun's lips.

"I-I just... I was being as careful as I could be Doyoung. You know I love the moors, I just wanted-"

"You know you can't go out there Jaehyun! It doesn't matter what you want, you can't have what you want anymore. Be thankful you're alive." Doyoung breathed out as he loosened the hand that was pulling at Jaehyun's collar.

"Go and draw him a bath Jungwoo, we'll be up shortly." Doyoung continued and peered up at the boy, Jungwoo nodding along as he moved to leave, not sure what to think about the exchange between his two employers. Everything in this manor was shrouded with cryptic words and secrets that Jungwoo had no idea how to begin unraveling.

The trip to Jaehyun's quarters was dark, the candles having been put out as daytime began to pour into the manor, albeit still in the shadows of the ongoing storm. Jungwoo had not yet ventured into Jaehyun's room, he had passed it many times wondering just what it was like. The man's personality was somewhat a mystery, Jaehyun was both happy go lucky and reserved rolled into a single person. What Jungwoo had not been expecting was the bright splash of colour he found upon entering, flecks of yellow across the pastel pink walls. It seemed so, Jaehyun, now that Jungwoo really thought about it. But he did not have time to dwell on his thoughts, making his way through into the bathroom where a huge tub lay waiting.

It was around fifteen minutes later when the door creaked open, Jaehyun being propped up by an out of breath Doyoung who appeared to be supporting most of his weight. Jungwoo rushed over towards the pair, helping to hold up Jaehyun's other side as they maneuvered him over to the bathtub.

"Thank you Jungwoo." Doyoung muttered, eyes flitting in the boy's direction but Jungwoo had barely noticed, too busy trying to undress Jaehyun's weak frame. The man wasn't even trying to be helpful by this point, half way into unconsciousness by the time his tunic was removed.

"I'm sorry..." Doyoung began once more, biting his lip as he spoke a little louder, wanting Jungwoo to hear what he was going to say. "We've been really distant lately and it's not fair on you. We understand that many who come here return to your village rather worse for wear and that isn't what we intended. We're going to change, me and Jaehyun decided that from now on we'll try and be around you more often, give you more to do so you don't waste away and grow cold towards us. Johnny... He isn't on board just yet, but hopefully he will be."

Jungwoo didn't have time to reply, Jaehyun waking up with a start and almost falling from their arms as he looked around with widened eyes.

"Hey... Jaehyun, it's alright, we're just trying to get you in the bath so you warm up." Jungwoo smiled, voice saccharine as he brushed the elder's hair from his face, something his Mother had always done to calm his rushes of anxiety. It seemed to work with Jaehyun as well, the man relaxing as he nodded, getting himself into the bath as Doyoung curiously watched the whole scene unfold.

The room was soon enveloped in silence, Jungwoo slowly clambering to his feet, grabbing the towels and placing them down by the bath so Jaehyun could be warm and dried when he got out.

"I'm going to get something to eat, would you like anything?" Jungwoo asked, Doyoung humming with a curt nod.

"There's some pastries that should be out of the oven by now, I think the chef made some croissants, there's also jam in the pantry if you want that too." Doyoung explained and turned back to watching Jaehyun as the younger man washed himself with deft hands. Jungwoo took this time to exit, letting out a sigh once the bedroom door was firmly shut behind him. He didn't know quite how to process everything that had happened, it appeared that everything had changed all at once, and yet, the occasion had not been momentous nor grand. The world had shifted a bit more into alignment with the one Jungwoo had once known, order being restored and a sense of calm rested onto the man's figure as he wandered down to the kitchen.

Jungwoo realised, as he was collecting their breakfast, that this was the first time in a long time, that a true smile had graced his features.

☽

Days later things started to set into motion, the manor had been quiet for a brief moment before the flood gates opened. Jungwoo had appreciated the respite, able to comfortably settle into the new position he held in Jaehyun and Doyoung's lives.

"Do you want to play chess with me and Doyoung?" Jaehyun had asked that dreary Sunday afternoon, the weather had been otherwise wonderful but that day was particularly bleak. Another storm would soon roll in and suffocate the household, forcing them to abandon the gardens in favor of huddling by the fire.

"I'd love to." Jungwoo smiled and rose to his feet, placing down his book - Jane Eyre, he'd found her to rather mirror him in some ways, it seemed almost uncanny. Following Jaehyun was easier said than done, the man moved like clockwork, knowing the hallways and paths like the back of his hand. Jungwoo continued to discover new passages he had not known were there before, wondering just what surprises were truly held in the nooks and crannies of the manor.

In the central wings of the house lay several drawing rooms, each one more extravagantly decorated than the last. Doyoung had chosen to reside in the most simplistic that day, although simplistic was still far from the lavish fittings and furnishings that framed the man. A hearty fire had been lit and Doyoung was waiting with the chess set in the centre of the room, illuminated by the glass chandelier.

"Have you ever played chess before?" Jaehyun asked as they all sat down, Doyoung pouring the three of them cups of tea from an ornate teapot.

"Oh no... I haven't. I watched some of the elders in the village play it but I never really understood." Jungwoo spoke sheepishly, hand coming up to run through his hair as he gave a small smile in the other men's direction.

"Well it's a better time than ever to learn, Doyoung is one of the best players in our county." Jaehyun nodded, grin on his face as he puffed out his chest, Doyoung looked just about ready to whack the younger, obviously hating the attention and praise.

"I'm not one of the best Jaehyunnie, I'm definitely somewhere in the middle." Doyoung grumbled, the term of endearment catching Jungwoo off guard as he noticed the way Jaehyun ducked his head down and almost curled in on himself. That was new, he noted. Jaehyun could get quite shy and timid at times, but never had he been embarrassed before.

The game between Jungwoo's employers soon got underway as he watched with new found interest, the way Doyoung appeared so calculating as he moved the pieces with precision and a sort of elegance was quite the spectacle. Jaehyun was much more relaxed, obviously realising about half way through that he was not going to win and was now playing for enjoyment. More cups of tea continued to be poured and the rain followed suit, the heavens opening as thunder rumbled far above.

It was into the third game when Jaehyun started to get grouchy, he hadn't won a match in apparently three years and always losing was getting tiresome for the man.

"Can't we get Johnny to come and play? At least then I could win... Or Jungwoo can play against me and I would stand a chance!" Jaehyun's tone was pitiful and pleading as he looked across at Doyoung with puppy eyes, bottom lip jutting out as he continued to stare at the elder. Doyoung obviously couldn't help but give in, because the next thing Jungwoo knew his chair was being moved so that he was closer to Doyoung, the elder practically draped over him.

"Fine, Jungwoo can play against you and I'll help him if he needs it." Doyoung hummed and put all the pieces back in the correct spots; Jungwoo felt a little more in tune with what was going on, the game still baffled him slightly but it couldn't be too hard right?

Wrong. Jungwoo was very, very wrong.

"What does that piece do again?" He asked for the umpteenth time, looking across at Doyoung who looked about ready to throw the board off the table and into the fire. Obviously he had overestimated Jungwoo's capability and, for once, Jaehyun was winning, smug grin painted across his features.

"That's the Queen, please don't move it Jungwoo or you'll lose..."

"But Doyoung, it looks pretty, it can't just stay there doing nothing, what's the point in that?"

"Because if you move it it'll only take Jaehyun two more moves to score checkmate."

"What's checkmate?"

That was when Doyoung groaned and put his head in his hands, he had well and truly given up helping Jungwoo by now, the youngest's talents definitely lay elsewhere away from the world of chess and logic. Thinking about it, Doyoung hadn't learnt much about Jungwoo besides his love for reading, as shown by the man's insistence of going into his library every week to pick up new material to delve into.

It wasn't long after that Jaehyun did win, Jungwoo clapping with a dumbfounded expression that Doyoung thought was rather endearing.

"We can always try again tomorrow, why don't we go and have some dinner now?" Doyoung suggested, hand placed on Jungwoo's back in a friendly manner as he rose to his feet. Jaehyun nodded quickly, going to open the door as Jungwoo raised an eyebrow. He'd never explicitly been invited to have dinner with them before, especially not during the day.

"What are we having?" He asked to no one in particular, Jaehyun shrugging in reply; that was helpful, Jungwoo scoffed with a fond smile.

"I think it's steak, it's coming to the end of the best season for steak and our partners in the farming counties sent us some of their finest for us to sample." Jungwoo hung onto Doyoung's every word, still impressed by the masses of wealth that the man held. Meat was a rarity down in the village, especially steak and beef. It was a stark reminder of how different he was to Doyoung and Jaehyun, their world still hung in the stars far above Jungwoo's own that floundered in ocean depths.

Jungwoo followed the pair, always a few steps behind as he watched them walk down the vast hallways, the ceilings here were grand and framed with gold and silver trims. Everything seemed a little lighter with candles burning brightly at every step. He guessed that they would be eating in the larger dining chamber rather than in the confines of the kitchen, why exactly Jungwoo did not know since he wasn't sure the men would want to be seen eating with a servant.

The dining chamber in question was flanked by marble columns, an impressively long table stretching down the centre of the room. The finish was in red and gold, everything appearing regal as Jungwoo noticed that only three places had been set. It hit the boy that he was probably expected to stand by the side and watch, the third place being laid for Johnny. But the eldest of the three men did not emerge and that only further confused Jungwoo.

"Are you going to come and sit down Jungwoo? I'm starving..." Jaehyun ended with a whine, lips jutting into a pout as he peered up at Jungwoo and pat the place next to him. Jungwoo's eyes widened as he heard the request, shuffling over to sit down with hesitance. They wanted him, a commoner, a person they used to pay no attention to, to sit with them? Jungwoo was practically in shock and this was clearly obvious to Doyoung who tried to hide his laughter.

"We thought you might like to try this, you're very reserved when you get food from the kitchen and you need something more hearty. This will be three courses, eat as much as you want." Doyoung smiled and nodded curtly as a soup dish and some bread was brought in, Jungwoo's cheeks flushing in delight as he took his spoon. Doyoung was right obviously, he rarely took much food from the kitchen, not wanting to seem greedy or be a burden to the others, obviously he needn't have worried, not now anyway.

"Why is Johnny not joining us this time?" Jaehyun asked once the first course was being cleared away, breaking the comfortable silence as he dabbed at the corner of his lips with a pristine napkin.

"He's in one of his... Moods, again. Says he isn't feeling well." Doyoung explained with an air of annoyance, he bore the same expression as he had only a week earlier in the kitchen, Jungwoo could only begin to wonder what was really going on inside the elder's head.

"But let's not worry about that, the steaks here." Doyoung finished with another of his small smiles, Jungwoo questioned if it was genuine but he didn't delve any further when the biggest piece of meat he'd ever seen was placed down in front of him, eyes aglow with wonderment.

"Wow..." He breathed out, not waiting a second longer to dig into the meal, he didn't realise that both Jaehyun and Doyoung were watching him the whole time.

It was later that night, the meal now finished and Jungwoo back in his room that the boy realised he hadn't stopped smiling for a second that day.

☽

Flower arranging, now that was something Jungwoo was good at. His Mother had first worked as a florist in the village, before the weather conditions worsened in recent years and the business had dwindled. Jungwoo had often helped out, collecting the different varieties and arranging them into patterns and aesthetically pleasing bunches so he could sell them at her store.

Jaehyun had asked him if he wanted to do the activity that evening, the gardeners having been collecting the ones in bloom so that they could be placed around the manor to help brighten up some of the empty halls. Jungwoo had hastily agreed, Jaehyun was good company and he found himself often seeking out the elder to simply talk to on the quieter days. Whereas Doyoung was more a person one could spend time with in silence, Jaehyun was quite the talkative man, always having a topic on hand to fill in the gaps of conversation.

At around seven that evening, Jungwoo entered the same drawing room where only days earlier he had been well and truly beaten at chess. It looked far away from that room now, all the tables filled with varieties of unfamiliar flowers and ornate vases. In the middle of everything was an excitable Jaehyun, bouncing from foot to foot as he waved Jungwoo over, eager to start.

The man rushed forward, settling himself among the daisies and roses, two flowers he did recognise as Jaehyun set to work explaining everything and the colours they needed for each room. Jungwoo tried to keep a mental note but he knew that the elder man would be directing him around for the most part, so many of the colours he hadn't heard of before and the rooms seemed to be a never ending list.

"... And we're going to make a light pastel themed bouquet for Johnny's room, half as a joke but half because we want to try and cheer him up." Jaehyun finished with a small giggle and sat himself down, starting on an arrangement for the drawing room itself, judging by the vase that Jungwoo recognised belonged in the room. The younger thought for a moment before deciding to work on the bouquet for Johnny, smiling as he collected some of the soft pink roses and then smaller blue bells to compliment them.

Around ten minutes later Jungwoo peeked his head up like a meerkat, Jaehyun had been unusually quiet, only mumbling to himself every few moments. It was then Jungwoo noticed that the man had been staring at him and his bouquet, lips parted as he eyed it.

"Is it not good? I can change it if you don't think Johnny will like it-"

"No! Don't change a thing, it's perfect, it's beautiful." Jaehyun said, voice a whisper in the otherwise silent room as he continued to watch Jungwoo's hands at work as he tied a white ribbon around the stems of the flowers.

"You think so?" Jungwoo asked, still a little unsure as he put the flowers in a simplistic vase to keep them from wilting. Jaehyun only nodded in reply, gaze wistful and hazy as he returned to his own bouquet; it was full of bright reds and deep yellows, obviously made for the dining halls.

They carried on that way for a while, doing their work with minimal small talk, Jungwoo growing antsy and worried if something was wrong with Jaehyun. Was the elder upset? Had he done something wrong? What if he had and Jaehyun wouldn't say because he didn't want to make Jungwoo upset also.

"I know you're thinking something is wrong... But I'm fine, don't worry about me. There's an important anniversary coming up soon, so Doyoung is worried about me. That's why he's usually lurking around, I managed to shake him off today but I'm not sure it was the right choice." Jaehyun's tone suggested that that was all he would say on the matter, leaving no room for Jungwoo to ask questions as he got up, taking two of the vases with him.

"You should leave those flowers outside of Johnny's quarters, a servant will take them in with his dinner later. Have a nice evening Jungwoo." And with a curt nod, Jaehyun was gone and a small piece of happiness left with him.

☽

"Jungwoo, I think we need to talk." Doyoung set down his book, looking at the boy in front of him through the tinted lenses of his glasses. It was the middle of the day and the pair were reading in the darkened library, sharing a punnet of strawberries as they whiled away the hours.

Jungwoo peered up at Doyoung, nodding and placing his book on the table, using a napkin as a bookmark.

"What would you like to talk about?" Jungwoo asked and sat back, legs crossed as he made himself comfortable, cushion hugged close to his chest.

"Well, I think we should discuss stuff about you, it's almost the end of May already and I feel as if I've barely gotten to know you. You know all about our interests but, apart from reading, I don't know what your interests and hobbies are. Also, I think we can stick away from formalities from this point, I want to be a friend to you, not just an employer." Doyoung finished resolutely, small smile reappearing, Jungwoo had learned that this one was very much genuine and not a facade concealing indifference.

"A friend? I-I like that..." Jungwoo said softly and nodded, leaning forward a little as he wondered what to say.

"I don't particularly have many hobbies, life in the village doesn't really allow for it. But I do truly love reading and drawing, I saw you had some sketches in your room, maybe I could join you some time?" Jungwoo asked and smiled brightly at Doyoung whose face only tightened, mouth drawn into a thin line.

"I don't know about that... My sketches are not something that I want to divulge in, it's very private." Doyoung sighed, resting his chin on his hand as he looked over at Jungwoo's now hunched figure.

"Oh, I see. Uhm, that's really it about me though. I have family and I helped out around the house a lot, my Father lived here once, he hasn't been able to work since he returned so I aid him when I need to. My boyfriend, Yukhei, he's the one I spend the most time with otherwise." Jungwoo smiled at the thought of the taller boy, a little dreamy as he got lost in his thoughts. Doyoung noticed and tilted his head, not knowing that Jungwoo had a boyfriend, he seemed very hard to get to know, very closed off, he must have trusted this Yukhei kid a lot.

The pair resumed reading not long after, Doyoung no longer in the mood for talking; maybe it was the way Jungwoo had spoken about Yukhei or simply some building annoyance but Doyoung's jaw stayed clenched for the rest of the day.

☽

On the last day in May, Jungwoo wandered alone through the corridors of the south wing, looking out of windows at the stunning view. It was a panoramic sight of the moors, endless and wild as they twisted through the brilliant sky and off into the horizon. But still, something was definitely not right, Jungwoo had concluded as he turned the corner and approached a darker hallway, candles dim and flickering with each small breeze of air that passed through.

Things had been far too quiet the previous days, he had been reading with Doyoung for many hours, despite the awkwardness after their talk. Said awkwardness had dissipated quickly but what had replaced it, Jungwoo couldn't quite pinpoint. Jaehyun was as reserved as ever, hiding away in his room and only appearing for fleeting moments as if he was a ghost.

Dark hallways soon become light again however, stained glass replacing the brick walls as Jungwoo found himself in an unfamiliar part of the manor, peering down at a walled garden that was clearly never visited, vines curling around every surface as weeds grew high and thick.

The corridors seemed to continue on forever after this, Jungwoo humming to serve as his only form of company as he made his way to what he hoped was his own room or somewhere he at least recognised. But it was to no avail, everything was larger than life, dusty gargoyle heads looming over him as he whipped his head around at every other step. Everything was so bright it made Jungwoo dazed and unsteady on his feet, he was so unsure of himself that he didn't hear the loud scream and a thud from only feet away.

Jaehyun.

Jaehyun's body was on the floor, splayed across the tiles as his chest heaved erratically.

Jungwoo screamed at the sight, mouth hanging open as he rushed towards the man but got beaten by another figure dressed all in black. At first, Jungwoo wondered if this was a hallucination, if death had come to greet Jaehyun, but it was Doyoung, the man swiftly carrying him away from the open window Jaehyun had been looking out from only moments ago.

His knees gave way and Jungwoo slipped to the ground, watching the pair of men retreat into the manor, a soft song lilting into the air as they went, Doyoung making the melody as it weaved into Jungwoo's awaiting ears.

_A boy so young, in a world so grand_   
_It was big and wide with vast amounts of land._   
_Just as the world had been made anew,_   
_He stood there, small with much to do._

_His skin glistened in sunlight, pale and thin,_   
_He knew not of what would happen to him._   
_For creatures of his kind were not real,_   
_Not until he appeared, new and surreal._

_But years would pass and he would find others,_   
_They turned into friends, closer than brothers._   
_Everything was perfect, everything was right._   
_That was, until the day he ventured out before night._

_Forgetting what would happen when he went out in day,_   
_The boy was naive and almost lost to the fray._   
_But a man, a witch, he was oh so kind,_   
_Giving him a deal of the magic that binds._

_It was a curse, oh a terrible thing,_   
_A curse that would save him but would also bring:_   
_Torment and isolation for the rest of his days_   
_He could be saved but would now be locked away._

_The boy may be alive but in his house he does wait,_   
_Waiting for the day he is not bound by fate._   
_He sits all alone and wishes for a time,_   
_Where he could leave the house in which his curse did confine._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: [@prince_jungwoo](https://twitter.com/prince_jungwoo)


End file.
